Dogs and Dads
by InuHatake
Summary: "You could be great doggy daddies!" When those words left the woman's mouth Dean had no idea how seriously Castiel would take them. Established Destiel, major fluff and puppies. Collection of connected Drabbles.


**Okay this was just supposed to be a one-shot but it turned into something more like a group of little drabbles that I will update periodicity. I don't know where the idea came from but I hope you enjoy this, it's really all fluff and goodness... if you can handle the fluff then I really hope you like it! I know I'm kind of fond of it! **

* * *

><p>Leaning against the wall Dean let out a heavy sigh as he rolled his eyes. He was currently in one of the places he hated most in the world, the mall. When they had finished their latest hunt, a witch and of course he loathed everything about witches but this one was easy, probably the easiest one they'd gone against. But after the hunt his stupid brother decided it was time to go to the mall. Sam loved places with people, where Dean prefered to be in bars where the people weren't stupid teenagers who had nothing better to do than be in a mall. This was, unlike Sam seemed to think not the best idea.<p>

San Angelo wasn't by far the biggest town in Texas but it was still good sized and big enough to have a damn mall. He almost convinced Sam that going to the mall was stupid and unneeded and that it would just get them into trouble but his brother had gotten smart. Instead of arguing and getting mad enough to just give Dean what he wanted he called Cass. The angel had never been to a mall and he was always eager to do new human things. Sam also knew that if Cass asked Dean for something then Dean was almost always unable to say no to him. Sam knew this and was apparently exploiting this fact.

This brought him to his current position, trailing behind Sam and Cass as they stopped and looked in shops. Slowly and surely they were stopping in almost every store in this stupid mall. There were some really stupid stores and Sam and Cass were really happy to look in the stores. There were a few times when a smile was forced onto Dean's lips when Cass found something particularly interesting. The worst thing about the mall was the music, when they went into some stores that had music playing the dark haired man would like the song and it was always something Dean would never listen to. Sam only looked back at Dean at certain times and it was almost always when he had a smile on his face, so the rare moments he smiled the stupid Sasquatch in front of him assumed he was having a good time.

Dean had shoved his hands deep in his pockets and pulled his eyebrows together before he stopped for a moment. Sam was in front of him but Castiel was gone. "Uh Sammy?" Dean muttered noticing the grin on his brothers face. Walking towards Sam he followed his younger brothers gaze into the store. He was unable to stop the grin that made it's way onto his face. Crossing his arms over his chest he crossed his arms, of all stores for Cass to actually go into he had to chose the pet store. Tilting the head to the side he watched as Cass reached down and grabbed a puppy from one of the cages.

"I think he likes this store." Sam laughed stepping into the pet store after Cass.

Shaking his head slightly he looked at the dark haired man as he held the small pup close to his chest. By now the woman who worked at the store was now talking to him with a smile. Leaning against the opening of the store he grinned watching him as he played with the small animal. There weren't many things that made Cass smile like that, well Dean did on occasion but seeing something else make him smile was amazing. Cass looked up and his blue eyes locked with his green ones as Dean groaned. Slowly he walked into the pet store and made his way to Cass.

"I think she likes me Dean." Cass muttered smiling down at the pup then back to Dean with the same awe-struck appearance. He watched the shorter man move closer to him holding the pup out slightly. "She is dark blond with blue eyes..." There was no missing Castiel's meaning in those words, Sam who was standing behind them didn't miss it either as he laughed.

Clearing his throat Dean looked away as he felt his face heat up, "That's great Cass but..."

The woman who worked there smiled and reached out lightly petting the top of the pup's head. "My son and his partner got a dog, it's a great substitue for children when you can't have them." Dean's eyes went wide, was he that obvious? "You could be great doggy daddies!"

Sam nearly choked on laughter as Dean felt his face flush. Usually he would deny a blush but if someone asked but there was no denying the utter redness of his face. The big blue eyes of his angel boyfriend or whatever were looking straight at him. He wasn't smiling but Dean could see the utter shining in his eyes. It was to late to walk away or try to tell Cass no. The other man was shining as he looked at the small pup and in turn she seemed to be just as enamored with him. Dean was pulled in, they were keeping his puppy and there was nothing he could do about it.


End file.
